Blizzard
by 1a2b36
Summary: marth and roy centered. not sure if i want serious yaoi as in lemon. right now appropriate for all ages, and i'm leaning towards the side of no BL, yaoi, etc at all. :
1. Chapter 1

Note: There's a bit yaoi in this story. Yes, I know that most of the facts all wrong from fire emblem, oh and this is my first story. The story begins with Marth and Roy being fourteen. (Ya, I know that they act a bit too childish but still, I need it so that they're teenagers as to how you'll see later)

Disclaimer: I do not own Roy, Marth, etc. I do own the story, and some random people maybe.

PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME

Enjoy! 

0

Prologue

_The wind blew fiercely across Pharae, a heavy blizzard fell so that no one could take a single step out of there door without being battered by chunks of ice the size of golf balls. A lone boy trudged against the wind until he collapsed into a heap and fell unconscious. Inside a castle another boy was sleeping soundly in his bed completely oblivious to the snow or the other boy just outside the castle walls. _

_0_

Chapter 1

In the morning the sun shone brightly and the snow that fell slowly started to melt, though there was still a good two feet of snow left on the ground. Morning frost had gathered onto the pine tree needles so that they glistened in the morning sun. It would've been a beautiful sight if not for the fact that many trees had been knocked down and frozen rabbits and other game littered the ground. The King Eliwood put on his armor and a cloak and mounted his steed as to check on the townspeople and review the damaged the blizzard had done. Had he not of had such quick reaction time would have ridden over the boy that laid in the snow. He was careful as to the fact that this boy may be an assassin, but something in his mind told him he was not. He got off the horse and examined the boy carefully; he could tell the boy was breathing by the short rises and falls of his chest and the small puffs of air coming from his mouth. The boy wore a short, ripped, sleeveless tunic that was colored blue and tattered darker blue pants. His abnormally blue hair went down to his waist. He was covered by a thin veil of ice and miraculously wasn't even shivering. Eliwood wondered why the boy wasn't dead but he was not going to wait for it to happen so he hoisted the boy onto the back of his horse and took off to the castle infirmary. There he had the servants give him a change of warmer, untattered clothes. His son, Roy, was already in there due to a sprained ankle he got when he fell out of bed in the morning.

"Who is he?" asked Roy.

"I don't know, but once he gets up you can ask him."

Eliwood usually let his son do the questioning so that when he becomes king he would be able to be a good ruler. He explained to Roy how he found the boy in the snow. By sheer luck the boy stirred right as he finished and asked "W-W-Where am I?"

"In the castle." Answered Roy, "Who are you and why are you here."

The other boy paused and then replied "I-I-I, m-my name is M-M-Marth, I c-came to ask f-f-for a job at the c-c-castle."

Roy was very happy, since he never had anyone to play with because commoners were not allowed to associate with him so he begged his dad to let Marth be his servant. Eliwood agreed since his son had his mind set on it and then left the boys alone.

"Yes." cried Roy,"Finally, somebody to play with!" and he got out of his cot and dragged Marth out of the infirmary and into the training room forgetting all about his ankle.

0

Thx for reading I'll update soon. First fanfic I started on then dropped. Do you like it, huh? Huh? Huh? I made two versions of this, bearing the same plotline but different setting, how found, etc. I decided though to make the second one have a different middle and end.  I hope you can guess which it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two in its really hinting glory. Smiles.

0

Chapter Two

As Eliwood rode to the village he pondered on some questions that remained in his head. _Exactly who was the boy, and where did he come from? How did he survive last night's blizzard? _He ignored the urge to turn around his horse to ride back to the castle to ask the boy these questions.

Arriving at the village he saw something that caught his eye. It was a notice on a signpost about the King of Altea. It stated that yesterday the second prince had disappeared, leaving no trace of where he was going. On the paper was a picture of the prince, but the picture was ripped in half due to the storm and all you could see was part of a light blue tunic. Eliwood wondered "Second_ son? When did they have a second son? All I know is that they have a prince named Vera. Ah, might as well forget about it, Pheareh's too far to come here by foot in that short amount of time." (LOL at my fail writing)_

0

"Can you do any sword fighting?"

Marth looked at Roy as if not to understand what he said.

Roy asked again and this time got a reply of "a bit"

"Well that's a start come on I've got to show you- ahhhh!"

Roy had fallen because of his ankle, not only that but when he fell his head hit the wall hard and knocked him unconscious. Marth near panicked and then after a few deep breaths figured out what to do. He, with a lot of effort, picked up Roy and carried him to the infirmary, accidentally tripping a few times along the way. All in all he was able to get Roy to the infirmary, but for some reason there wasn't anybody there. Marth set the boy down and hurried over to a table with numerous glass bottles and a wad of gauze. Roy's head was bleeding profusely so easily the first thing to do is get it to stop.

Marth took the gauze and carefully wrapped it around roy's head. Then he looked at the ankle. It was swollen and painful looking, marth didn't know what to do, he had never studied medicine before, so he guessed. He found a bottle with the label 'soothing lotion' and rubbed some on roy's ankle, then he took some more gauze and wrapped his foot up.

_That should be good_

He sat down and waited.

0

Okay, so I officially feel like this was a crappy short chapter and I got all the character's moods wrong, yay me. Please tell me which ones I got wrong. This will be on hiatus for a while so that I can type up stupid royals, sorry.


End file.
